


Emotional Porn

by redcandle17



Category: Flesh and Bone (TV), Flesh and Bone - Fandom
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Is that a romance novel?” Bryan asks, a teasing grin on his face.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Porn

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't stated how old Bryan was, so I'm going to assume there's a 2-3 year age difference between him and Claire. She's 13/14 in this fic and he's 15/16. Consider yourself warned.

Claire is so engrossed in the story, she doesn’t hear Bryan come into her room.

“Is that a romance novel?” Bryan asks, a teasing grin on his face.

“No,” Claire denies.

He snatches the book out of her hand, and Claire doesn’t reach for it, doesn’t want to risk tearing the pages. “Give it back,” she demands.

“She moaned as he trailed hot kisses down her stomach. His whiskers tickled her thighs as he…”

“Stop,” Claire says. She can feel herself blushing. 

There’s been a weird, awkward tension between her and Bryan lately whenever a love scene comes on while they’re watching television. Ever since that day she woke up and realized she could feel Bryan’s morning wood poking her. She hasn’t gone to his room to sleep with him since, and when he comes to her room, she makes sure there’s a pillow between them.

“You’re reading _porn_!” Bryan feigns being scandalized.

“It’s not porn! It’s a historical fiction novel with one sex scene!” Two or three scenes actually, depending on how you defined sex. But Bryan doesn’t need to know that.

“Claire’s reading porn!” he sings.

Claire hits him with a pillow. He grabs the other pillow and hits her back. The ensuing pillow fight is fun, but then Bryan succeeds in taking away her pillow and he begins tickling her. Claire giggles helplessly. She tries to tickle him back, but he holds both her wrists in one hand and continues tickling her with the other.

She tries to knee him, but he avoids it by grabbing her leg and shoving it to one side of him. The moment Claire realizes that _Bryan’s on top of her and between her legs_ , the innocent fun drains away from the moment and is replaced by an uncomfortable awareness. 

“Let me up,” she says. 

Bryan lets go of her wrists, but he doesn’t get off of her. He’s looking at her like… When she reads romances and they describe the way the hero looks at the heroine, she always pictures the way Bryan looks at her. She knows that’s not right. He’s her brother, and he should love her, and he does, but he can’t be in love with her too. He shouldn’t be. 

“You wanna practice kissing?” he asks.

It was just so they knew how to kiss when it was time for them to kiss their future boyfriend and girlfriend, or so they’d assured each other. But Claire isn’t allowed to date - _“Won’t have my daughter getting pregnant like all these little sluts around here, no sir, not my daughter”_ \- and Dad doesn’t allow Bryan any time to date. 

They’ve practiced enough that they must be really good at it. At least, she thinks Bryan kisses really well and he seems to think the same about how she kisses. But they’ve always done it sitting up, never lying down like this. 

Claire’s really smart. She gets A’s in all her classes, and Dad’s always yelling at Bryan to use his brain like his sister. This, doing it like this, will rip away the pretense of ‘practice’. She doesn’t practice kissing; she makes out with her brother. 

“No,” she says.

Bryan still doesn’t let her up. He touches her cheek - she thinks if someone was describing it in a book, they’d use _stroke_ or _caress_. 

“You’re really beautiful, Claire.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re my brother,” she says, but she knows she has the features that society deems attractive. Enough boys and even grown men stare at her, and once an old man stopped and told her she was beautiful even though he was looking at her chest rather than her face.

“Yeah. If I wasn’t your brother, I’d say you were super hot.”

Bryan is super hot himself, though Claire knows she shouldn’t notice it the way she does. 

“If you don’t get off me, I’m going to bite your nose.”

Bryan laughs, but he flings himself down beside her and Claire is far more relieved than is called for. He’s her brother, he’s Bryan; it wasn’t like he was ever going to rape her or anything. 

“You remember it?” he asks.

Claire doesn’t know whether she really remembers biting him on the nose, or whether he’s reminded her of it so many times that she’s imagined it well enough to re-create in her mind. She suspects it’s the latter rather than the former. Nobody remembers anything from when they were two years old. 

Before she can answer, though, Dad starts yelling for Bryan. 

“BRYAN! BRYAN! WHERE ARE YOU? GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!”

Bryan sighs and slides off the bed. He picks up her discarded book and tosses it to her. “Enjoy your porn.” 

Claire finds her page and re-immerses herself in a different world.


End file.
